Chest
Category:Chests Category:Items Locked Chests The landscape of Tyria is dotted with randomly positioned locked chests, which are guaranteed to contain uncommon or rare items. Whenever your party finds a new, locked chest, multiple party members can each use their own keys to unlock the chest and get their own loot. Monsters randomly drop chest keys, and you can also buy chest keys from Merchants. Chests differ in regions and can only be unlocked with the appropriate key. A player can open a chest with the corresponding key (i.e. a Krytan Key will open a Krytan Chest). Whoever opens the chest is granted a piece of loot. Therefore, if you open a chest it is not possible for the loot to be assigned to anyone else in your party. Usually, the farther through the game you are the better the loot becomes. A chest has a very high chance to produce items of the same rarity. For example, if a chest dropped a gold item for the first player who opened it, it is very likely to drop gold items for all other players, too. Unlocked Chests In Pre-Searing, players will find lots of unlocked Hidden Stashes. But Post-Searing, unlocked chests are very uncommon now. However, in the Ascalon region players will find piles of Wreckage that may contain some gold or goods. Unlocked chests are chests that do not require a key, and can be opened by anyone. However, the loot can be assigned to anyone in your party, including henchmen. In the Realms of the Gods, completing a quest will usually reveal a chest near the reward giver that is also an unlocked chest. Note: While doing the quest Kilroy Stonekin, Sorrow's Furnace will produce three unlocked chests. These chests are not normally part of the area and will not be there without that quest. Note: There used to be 2 unlocked chests in Dreadnought's Drift. These were removed in the March 2th update. Mission/Quest Chests Several quests include chests (e.g. the quest "The Royal Papers"). These are unlocked and reveal quest items when opened. List of unlocked chests Prophecies campaign * Chest - Gates of Kryta (Mission) which contains the Orrian Text. * Chest - The Fissure of Woe and The Underworld (chests will appear after completion of a quest.) * Chest - Deldrimor Bowl (during The Deserters quest an empty chest will appear) * Chest - Sorrow's Furnace (during Tasca's Reprise quest 5 chests will drop from monsters with the Quest Items required to complete this quest) Factions campaign * Old Chest - Wajjun Bazaar (this chest is there all the time, but is only opened during the quest Little Lost Bear) Core * Chest - winning the Hall of Heroes in the Global Tournament will spawn a chest that drops high level loot. This chest is the only source in the game of Celestial Sigils, and it is believed that certain rare weapon skins such as Dwarven Axes only drop from this chest. Images # = Low end # = High end |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"| |}